


Like Old Times

by asongofhopeandjoy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Ty Lee (Avatar), Cheating, F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kissing, Kyoshi Warrior Ty Lee (Avatar), Lesbian Mai (Avatar), Mai (Avatar)-Centric, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongofhopeandjoy/pseuds/asongofhopeandjoy
Summary: Mai and Ty Lee reminisce about the good old days inside one of the Fire Nation palace's many closets.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), implied zutara - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	Like Old Times

The feeling of Ty Lee’s hot breath on her neck felt more exciting and exhilarating than anything she had experienced in her entire life. Not even facing Azula’s fury had made her heart beat this fast and it was a thrill she was becoming addicted to. 

“Mai…” she barely registered Ty Lee groaning her name, the heat of their passionate kiss making her feel so lightheaded and dizzy. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

‘Which is why it’s so hot.’ Mai nearly blurted out. In her love drunk stupor her mind reluctantly wandered to her fiancé, who was kissing that Southern Water Tribe girl’s hand the last time she saw him.

“It’s okay.” Mai cupped Ty Lee’s cheek and gave the other one a gentle kiss. “No one will miss us.” 

When it looked like Ty Lee was about to protest, she gave her another hot, steamy kiss on her sweet pink lips. “I’ve missed you though.”

“Mai!” Ty Lee blushed, squirming in Mai’s grasp, but the taller woman held her fast.

“Let’s just enjoy tonight, before you go back to Kyoshi Island.” Mai squeezed her hand, hoping it would communicate everything she wanted to say out loud to her dear friend. “I… just want you all to myself tonight, you know? Like old times.”

Ty Lee took a second to register what exactly the usually stoic girl was saying before she wrapped her arms around Mai’s neck and gave her a smooch she wouldn’t be forgetting anytime soon. “Okay, just like old times.”


End file.
